


Athenas Choice

by ElementalDragon



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, Forgivness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalDragon/pseuds/ElementalDragon
Summary: What if Athena made a different choice for Medusas Fate?





	1. Chapter 1

Athena didn’t want to curse her, but she had to, even if she didn’t hear the whole story. Her Priestess Medusa had been bedded by Poseidon for revenge over Athena because she won Athens.

“Please Milady, help me” Medusas voice echoed in her head as she walked up to her temple. As she entered, she saw the tear-stained face of the young woman, she felt bad she really did, she never wanted this to happen to the girl. Her brown hair was tangled and messy as if she hadn’t brushed it in days, her skin was pale from lack of sunlight, and her blue eyes were full of fear, and regret, she was thin from not eating.

Athena knew why, the Priestess refused to eat or sleep, she had been praying to her for forgiveness nonstop all week. 

“Child stop” Medusa froze before looking up at the goddess before her,  
“Milady I’m sorry I didn’t mean for it to happen, he took me without my permission I swear it” Medusa was quivering greatly, trying not to cry again,  
“Hush child, I know but, my father still wishes for me to curse you in some way” Athena bent down to hug her, but Medusa backed away,  
“What are you going to do?” Medusa had let some tears slip down her face. Athena was silent for a moment before making her final judgment.  
“Nothing” Medusa blinked  
“What?”  
“I said what I meant Nothing” Athena sat down fully in front of the young woman and smiled.  
“But, Lord Zeus, he wants you to curse me” Medusa frowned in confusion  
“And I shall, but only to be immortal, and to stay by my side, for as long as you shall walk this earth” Medusa giggled slightly and her cheeks became light red.  
“Come let us get you something to eat, and then you will sleep” Athena stood up and offered a hand to the young woman.   
Medusa took it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a better one...

Athena knew something was wrong when Medusa had not prayed to her yet like she always did at this time of day. Athens also noticed Poseidon was missing from the throne room.

"Milady help me" Medusas soft voice rang through her head, she jumped up from her throne and flashed to her temple, the smell of sea water lingered in the air as hundreds of Cyclopes guarded her temple armed with weapons of all sorts.

"Poseidon" Athena growled before summoning her spear, she launched herself at the monsters slicing them to pieces, forcing her way through before one of the monsters got a lucky slash at her abdomen, golden blood gushed out of the cut as Athena stopped to examine it for a second. More Cyclopes started to appear and Athena was pissed to say the least,

"Please" Medusas pleads became more frequent fueling Athena's rage, she fought through the monsters until she was finally in her temple. She looked around, she was to late, Poseidon was gone and Medusa laid completely nude on the ground in the middle of it all. Athena didn't care that everything was in shambles, that water was flooded up to her ankles, the only that she cared about was the prestis laying on the floor. Summoning a blanket Athena gently helped the woman sit up before she wrapped the warm blanket around Medusas cold, shivering body.

"Where were you?" Medusa asked, her voice was tired and rough from all her screaming and crying, she watched the goddess closely before her eyes caught sight of her lady's wound.

"What happened?" Medusa asked,

"Poseidon blocked the entrance with Cyclopes, but I'm fine, a little nectar and I'll be okay, but you however..." Athena took a deep breath before finishing her sentence,

"He raped you, didn't he" it wasn't a question but Medusa nodded anyway. Athena growled,

"I'll kill him" but Medusa shook her head no.

"No, no you will not, I won't let you"

"Why not?" Athena asked shocked that someone would actually tell her no.

"He started it, let him finish it, I think his wife is quite up set right now" Athena laughed at this, it was true Amphrahite hated it when her husband 'did it' with other woman, but she never blamed the woman or his children, oh no, she blamed him, and it was never pretty in the end.

"Wisely said my dear, now let's go get you cleaned up shall we?" Medusa stood up with Athena holding the towel close, Athena bent over slightly and layer a gentle kiss on the other woman's sore and bloody lips.


End file.
